Power release double-locking latches are known in the art. Such latches typically operate in conjunction with an outside door handle which has a mechanical lever that must be pulled open by the user. The actuation of the outside door handle lever is sensed by a controller, which then energizes a motor assembly for power release of the door latch. Because the power release double-locking latch typically mimics the operation of conventional manual latches, it becomes difficult to reduce the number of parts in such latches. The invention provides a more economical and sleek design for a power-release double-locking latch.